Lezzine
Backstory Lezzine (Moiser), is a robotic monster that looks more organic than robotic. She came from a lab, where she had turned herself into a machine, and then converted her skin and soul to work with her robotic body. She eventually suffered from a malfunction when transferring her memories, and because of that, she suffered complete amnesia. She left her lab completely unaware of her self or the Underground, and had to restart her entire life. She doesn't understand any of her old sketch work or statistics, and so, her lab was left to rot. She doesn't know how she knows this at least, but she does knows how to repair herself, both skin and robotics. But it's like out of instinct. She eventually found her way into Hotlands, and mostly pretends to be fully organic like any other monster. To get money, she tries to do "Magic" shows. With her also ported over magical abilities from her original body. Now, she's gained a new identity, and lives in the underground, hiding mostly the fact that she's an android now, but her closest friends and her enemies. Summary Lezzine (Moiser), looks like an anthro cartoon pony on the outside, with a slim, pink and blue body, and a straight mane down to her chest. Her clothes consist of a black peacoat, and skinny jeans with pink heels. She has two ring earrings on her overly cute ears. Her long tail is also pink and blue. She sometimes wears a red bowtie, and a top hat. Personality Lezzine (Moiser), is a cheery, and happy-go-lucky kind of girl. However, when she feels threatened, she has different reactions. * Cowardly : Where she will act more like a scared animal. Trying to get away and hide her face. * Defensive : Where she will act a bit angry, but still not try to lead any real attempt to lash back. * Anger : She will actually start yelling, and lashing back, this however, makes her act and twitch weirdly. She has a "Full on Defense Mod", which activates after she has been attacked more than once, where she will actually get her original mind back, and attack back. However, once she leaves this mode, she goes back to having amnesia. Stats and Armor She technically has armor on to cover her mechanical body. HP: 50 AT: 40 DF: 70 Armor: 25+ Boost to All Stats. Once her armor is destroyed, her normal stats appear. Abilities * Speed : She can move at about 120 MPH. * Strength : She has super strength. * Magical Attacks : Similar to Madjick's and Lady Elise's attacks. * An Internal Arm and Claw : A claw that can come out of her abdomen to grab and fling the SOUL around. * Laser Cannon Gunslingers : Like Mettaton NEO's Arm Cannon, only it changes from her arms. * Soul Radar : She can see exactly where the SOUL is, and can even make attacks based on where she believes it's going to be next ahead of time. (It's not always accurate. ) * Access to Orange Attacks : As said, she can access Orange attacks that require you to move through them to be unhurt. * Last Second Dodging : Like Sans' dodging, only it's last second, and she still gets half damaged at the least. * Laser Sword : She can pull out a Laser sword to slash around. ACTs Trick # *You preform a card trick and make it look like magic. She smiles and tilts her head to the side.* # *You preform another trick, she claps.* # *You preform one last trick and take a bow, she cheers you then bows back. Lezzine is sparing you.* Inspect # *You notice something is off about her, something mechanical-like, as you look at her this way she gets uncomfortable.* # *You come closer and inspect her more. She gets really uneasy and starts to attack more.* # *You finally see what she really is, and accused her. Her eyes lock onto you as a claw from her abdomen shoots towards your SOUL.* Paradox # *You know something is up, and know how to defeat her. You tell her a question with no answer... She blinks, twitches, and shuts down.* Rip # *You know something is up and jump on her, ripping her clothes and her skin right off, she tries to punch you off, screaming.* # *You continue to rip her apart, she starts crying, but locking her eyes onto you as she begins to pummel you.* # *You eventually rip enough of her clothes and skin to see what she really is, you eventually pull a very important cable, and she shuts down, sparking.* ACTs Quotes Trick # "Aww. How cute!" # "Nice job!" # "Well done! You may pass!" Inspect # "H-hey.. what are you l-looking at..?" # "Hey! S-step b-b-back!" # "Well I can't have that. So Die." Paradox # "This... Sentence.. is... false...? f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f............." Rip # "HEY! STOP! HELP ME!" # "Stop doing this! GET OFF!" # "WHY ARE YOU DOI----in-in-ini-n-ini-i-j-n-i-n......" Trivia If you can't already guess. This is like if a fusion of Pinkie Pie from MLP and Ennard from FNAF:SL happened. The claw is also Baby's claw from Sister Location. Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Female Category:User;Geshtro